


Broken pieces

by heartheOcean



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Pain, this is sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheOcean/pseuds/heartheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ has moved on and made up his mind and it breaks George apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken pieces

**Author's Note:**

> so basically I wrote this very quickly and when I wasn’t feeling great and just turned it in to this. It’s really vague that’s why the summary is bad and the background to it is open for interpretation I guess. Its a bit rough but I hope you enjoy it and its not too sad and feedback is always welcome thanks. Read on tumblr [here](http://jjdoesntgetit.tumblr.com/post/41481575081/broken-pieces)

Tears streamed down his face as he watched. He couldn’t stop them, it felt like his whole world was falling apart, like someone had reached into his chest and slowly pulled apart his heart little by little till and before he knew it there was nothing left. He was empty. Hurt by someone who he thought he could trust.  
He sobbed uncontrollably unable to move or do anything else let alone think. He stared at the boy in front of him, his dark eyes bore in to him. George reached out to him hoping that he would take him in his hands and hold him close, tell him that it was ok and that everything will be ok, that he was sorry and would never hurt him again.

All his hope was in vain. The boy smacked his hand away and looked down away from George. whimpering, George took a shaky breath before he spoke.  
“JJ…” He words were interrupted by another wave if sobs and he completely broke down in front of him, his legs finally unable to support him gave way as he fell to the ground.

JJ stepped forward so that George was at his feet and spoke in a sombre tone.  
“ I’m not sorry George. It’s over and you need to understand that. Things are different now ok.” He said looking down at the crying boy who was now staring back up at him with shock but didn’t reply.  
“Tell the boys goodbye from me, and good luck I’m sure you’ll all be fine.” George’s eyes widened as JJ talked shaking his head vigorously,  
“No no no JJ you can’t leave, the boys, us we still love you, we need you, you’re part of us. We are union j! All of us you can’t leave, it’s ok I’ll leave you alone I promise we’re over we can just forget it ever happened I really will I promise but please don’t leave please don’t leave me JJ please!” George barley managed between sobs and desperately clinging on to JJ’s legs.

The older boy sighed stepping backwards from George’s desperate pleas.  
“ I’m sorry. ” he bent over so that he was at George’s level and took his face in his hands, studying him as he watched him search his eyes deeply for a shred of hope or a hint of anything that he could hold on to but there was nothing. It was all gone. He choked back more cries trying to hold himself together when JJ pulled them closer and planted on last kiss on George’s lips, letting it linger a little longer than it should have before pulling away.  
“Goodbye George.” He whispered before standing up and walking away, out of the room and out of George’s life.

He stared at the door. At first he couldn’t feel anything, like all of the emotions that he had a minute ago had left with JJ and he had nothing. Completely empty, the calming relief of being free of the pain and guilt didn’t last long for as quickly as it had gone it all came back flooding his entire body like a wave crashing in to him and knocking him over with its sheer force and intensity. He didn’t even bother trying to control himself. He just let it drown him and pull him deeper and deeper till he lay at the underneath it all unable to breath or move but no longer wanting to. He felt dead inside. He’d lost the dearest person to him and life wasn’t worth living any more.

He thought about the past, everything he had been through with him. Since the day they’d met and he’d first saw him, those light brown eyes staring at him sizing him up cautiously. How he smiled the first time he made him laugh, the jolt that shot through his body when he’d first touched him. At the time it had confused him but now it was one of his most treasured memories.

He coughed and spluttered trying not to chock on his own breath. His whole body was in pain and his face ached from the tears but he didn’t care and if he did he couldn’t stop. The pain had totally consumed him now and he knew nothing else. Slowly his thoughts began to build and his head buzzed. Before he knew what was happening he was picking himself of the ground and scrambled towards the toilet.

Shakily he prised open the cabinet and rummaged through the clutter till his fingers finally gripped on a small white bottle, holding it up in front of his face and reading the label before slowly sinking down to the bathroom floor. He palmed the the bottle if sleeping pills carefully, he closed his eyes to keep the tears as he thought on last time of everything, his life, his family, his fans and then the band, Josh and Jaymi but most of all JJ. He thought about JJ. He thought about the first night they’d spent together just the two of them, he thought about the first time they’d kiss, the first time they’d told each other how they had really felt.  
And now that was all gone and meant nothing to JJ. Replayed those last events once more in his head, from when JJ had told him everything to now, him sat on the cold marble floor, failing to stop the salty tears leak from his eyes and slip down his reddened cheeks. He breathed another shaky breath, one of his last, and poured the contents of the bottle in to his hands. He threw his head back and took all of the pills at once making sure he consumed each one.

He felt them dryly scrape down his throat making him cough but eventually he swallowed them all. Then he cried. George wailed and sobbed and spent his last moments engulfed in his memories of JJ. He lay down on the floor already feeling the pills beginning to take effect. He eyes began to lower and he breathed in a final time before whispering,  
“goodbye JJ. I lov-” and falling to sleep for the last time, never uttering his intended final words.


End file.
